My Love, The Demon
by Terra-K BeetleBeetle
Summary: Bon x Rin fanfiction. This is my fist story and I really can't think of a summary but here it goes. Note - I do not own this picture, the rights go to Makiyan(deviantart) After years of unrequited love Bon and Rin finally confess their feeling for each other. Setting- 2 years after the end.(though thats really not important.) WARNING: Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Lemon, Slash(I think)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_** Chapter 1**_

During exorcist lessons today Rin was sleeping, as usual. And as usual, that made Suguro furious. Suguro mumbled under his breath, "why is he even here. If he doesn't care he should just leave, instead of wasting our time." He was fuming; ready to snap when he felt someone's hand on his back. "Clam down Bon" he heard Shima say. So that's what he did, well tried to do. He ran his fingers through the blond highlights in his hair. _**Don't let him get to you**_ he told himself.

For the rest of class Bon finished his work, wrote his notes, and tried not to think of the annoying blunette sleeping two tables up.

After class Bon talked to his friends and Rin, who made a habit of slitting with them. For some reason he could take his eyes off of the blunette across from him. He was suddenly awakened from his trance when he heard the boy across from him sneeze loud enough to wake the whole academy. _**How can someone look so cute after sneezing**? **Wait! Something must be wrong with me**_ he thought, _**because for a second I thought that idiot Rin was cute. **_He sighed laying his head on the desk "I need some rest".

"Are you ok Bon" Konekumaru asked sounding concerned. "Yeah Bon, you've been acting weird lately" Rin added. Bon let out another sigh, not even having enough strength to yell at Rin for calling him Bon. "Just leave me alone" he told the young demon.

At that moment the next teacher, Yukio Okumura, walked into the room. Before starting class he stopped and saw Bon with his head glued to the desk. Bon was never one to fall asleep in class so this surprised him. "Is there something wrong Suguro?" he asked Bon. Bon rose his head "No sir, it's just a bit of a headache". Bon was one of his best students so of course this worried him. "If you want, I don't mind you resting in our dorm for the rest of the day. Your grades are excellent we're mainly reviewing today so it should be ok." "Thanks Mr. Okumura" Bon said packing his things.

"Hold the Hell up!"Rin yelled jumping out of his seat. "Come on Yukio, why does he get to go but when I ask it's always 'no' and 'you need to focus on classes". Yukio sighed rubbing the root of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mr. Okumura in class? And I'll let you slack off once in a while when you start making A's, no B's on your assignments. Until then you need all the help you can get." Clicking his tongue Rin slumped in his chair pouting as Yukio took a deep breath and continued teaching his class.

At the same time Bon was leaving class and heading towards the Old Male Dormitory. By the time he got there his headache was much worse than before. Maybe because the dorm was super old and so far away. He opened the door to the dorm and quickly searched for a spare room to rest in, which wasn't hard at all because there was literally only one room in the whole dorm being occupied. Bon is kind of a clean freak so of course he had to dust corners, straighten beds, and make sure everything was together before he could even comfortably rest. Laying on the bed he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up Bon was almost scared out of his mind. Lying beside him was Rin Okumura, the blunette who he couldn't take his eyes off all day, resting. Feeling the odd movement of the bed, Rin shot up from his nap. "Oh, Bon. You awoke? Yukio sent me to check on you, I guess I must have fallen asleep." Rin chuckled with a goofy, but cute smile on his face. Bon didn't reply, he just blinked some more and stared at Rin's face. "What? Is there something on my face?" Rin asked. Again nothing, Bon just stared at him. _**This must be a dream**_ Bon though, cause the Rin that he was seeing was surrounded by flowers. "Are you still not feeling well?" Rin asked beginning to worry. But that wasn't it, Bon's headache had been gone since he woke up. "Seriously Bon. What's wrong? Do you have a fever or something?" Rin said as he touched his forehead with Bon's. Seeing Rin so close up snapped Bon out of his daze. Rin was thinking to himself, wondering what was wrong with his friend, when suddenly he felt Bon's lips brush against his. Realizing what he had just done Bon jumped back blushing. To his surprise the blunette's face was just as red as his, if not more.

"Bon…" was all Rin could say before Bon gripped both of his shoulders. "I-I think I L-love you." Bon's face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were clutched tightly. He was ready for a rejection. After what seemed like hours of silence Bon slowly began to open his eyes expecting to see that Rin had run away after hearing another guy confess to him. Instead Rin was sitting there, eyes as wide as plates. Then Rin spoke, "I-I…" Bon quickly interrupted him, "Don't. If you're going to reject me just... don't say it." "NO" Rin yelled, "That's not it. I-I love you too. I have for a while." Suddenly Bon attacked Rin's lips again. Neither Rin nor Bon pulled away.

Though it was just a small kiss, both boys felt like they were in their own world. Bon broke the kiss and stared at Rin. "When did you realize you l-like me?" Bon asked the younger boy, "You said that you've liked me for a while now right."

Rin giggled and replied, "Since I first saw your two-tone hair, piercings, and badass look. I thought 'he looks so cool'." After hearing what Rin just said, all Bon could do was blush. "What about you?" Rin asked, "When did you realize you like me?" Bon thought for a second, "Just now I guess. But I've been having these feelings for a while, like even after I found out about you, you know, being the son of Satan, I still had these feelings. I guess I just realized that these feelings were, you know, love."

Bon was blushing even more than Rin, having just poured his heart out. Bon was looking down at his feet when he felt Rin lift his face and kiss him again. This time Bon wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and pulled him in, making Rin gasp. Bon quickly pulled back, "I'm sorry" he said "Did I hurt you?" Rin grabbed Bon's hands, "I was just surprised, can we continue?" "Ok" Bon said kissing Rin again. Bon brushed Rin's bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. When Rin opened his mouth Bon quickly slipped his tongue in Rin's mouth. Bon, again, wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him closer. This time in moaned wanting more. The intense kiss caused Rin to squirm around Bon. He suddenly gasped pulling away as he felt Bon's hand rub the crotch of his pants. It was no use, Bon held him tight. "B-Bon, _**ah****h**_", Rin quickly covered his mouth embarrassed from the sound he just made. After sitting there staring at each other Bon finally spoke "Rin… what was that sound just now?" Rin shot up "I'm sorry for making such a disgusting sound, I just-". Bon cut him off "No! that's not it. It was well… sexy" Rin held his head "Liar". Suddenly he felt his hand being lifted and placed on Bon's crotch. Rin blushed "W-what". "That sound, it made me like this. You made me like this." Bon said blushing. Rin, curious, squeezed Bon's growing erection receiving a moan from him. "You're right" Rin smiled, "It is sexy." Bon was inching closer when he heard the door knob twist. _**Who?**_ Bon thought as they broke apart as fast as they could. Yukio opened the door, "Finally I found you two. What the hell Rin. I told you to check on him, not goof around."

Yukio stopped and looked at the two boys standing at two different ends of the room. "Umm… Did I just interrupt something?" Bon turned his head, "Of course not, this idiot Rin just woke me up" giving Rin the 'just play along look'. "Eh… oh… yeah" Rin said trying to calm down, "I guess I better go" Rin added squeezing past Yukio and running out of the room. Bon thanked Yukio for letting him rest there and headed out. Bon thought to himself as he headed to his own dorm._** How am I going to face him tomorrow?**_

Rin was thinking the same thing.

_**Note - I want to thank Monica & iScreamParty from mangago for encourageing me. Them saying they liked it made my day. Like, Comment, Criticize, tell me what you think & what I need to do to make it better. I already wrote about 2 more chapters but ideas would be great.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day, all during class, Bon avoided Rin. This worried Rin. **_Maybe it was a 'heat of the moment' kiss_ **he thought as he walked along the grass heading towards the cram school. _**What if he just did it to play a prank on me? Maybe he didn't like me. **_By the time he got there Rin wasn't worried anymore, he was mad. _**If he wants to ignore me then see if I care. I can ignore him too. **_

Walking down the hall, heading to class, Bon spotted Rin. _**Maybe this is a good time to talk to him **_Bon thought. "You guys can go on to class. I have um… stuff to do." He told Shima and Konekumaru as he headed towards Rin.

As Bon approached Rin he was surprised when, the moment Rim saw him, He turned around and started walking the other way. "Rin!" Bon said growling at Rin. "Rin," he yelled chasing after the younger boy who was walking opposite of the exorcist class that they were supposed to be in. Rin didn't budge, he increased his speed and kept walking away from Bon. Bon was getting annoyed. Catching up he grabbed Rin's arm, twisting him around, and pushed Rin against the wall. "Ow, what the hell Bon!" Rin hissed. "Why did you walk away from me?" Bon asked still pinning Rin to the wall. "Oh, so now you want to speak to me." Rin turned his head away from Bon. "What are you talking about?" Rin snapped, "What do you mean! You've been avoiding me all day." Bon sighed and looked down blushing. "I just didn't know how to approach you after what happened yesterday-" Bon looked both ways and whispered, "You know… us kissing."

This made Rin calm down a bit. "I was starting to think you confessed to me yesterday as a joke." "Of course not." Bon said kissing Rin lightly, "I still love you." A mischievous look crossed Rin's face. "Since we're already missing class do you want to go over to the dorm?" Rin said smirking and tugging on the collar of Bon's shirt. "…Sure." Bon replied.

They both headed towards the dorm. They used the same room as before, mainly because it was already clean. Bon lead Rin to the room and sat on the bed. He patted his thigh gesturing Rin to sit there. Rin, hesitant at first, accepted Bon's offer and sat on his lap facing him. His legs wrapped around Bon's waist. "If your brother was to walk in on us now he would literally maim me." Bon said resting his hands on Rin's hips, not really adding pressure though. "No he wouldn't," Rin said with a superior look on his face. "I'm the oldest so I can do whatever I want." They both shared a laugh before getting back to what they were initially doing.

Before he knew it Bon was staring into Rin's eyes. _**They're beautiful**_, he thought. "What?" Rin asked. "Oh, nothing" Bon said just now realizing that he was staring. "Well, you sure like to stare a lot." Rin whispered licking Bon's ear. He sucked on Bon's piercings. Bon pulled Rin back and started attacking his lips. Licking the other's lips for entrance Bon thrust his tongue into Rin's mouth. They fought for dominance, and Bon eventually won as Rin succumbed to the pleasure. Bon explored every crook and corner of Rin's mouth, extracting a long, loud from the blunette sitting on his lap. Bon slowly slid his hands down from his hips to his butt. This made Rin jerk, but still he didn't break from the kiss. For Bon that was an ok to continue. He started to caress and squeeze the younger boy's ass, causing him to moan even more. Suddenly someone busted in the room. This surprised Rin and caused him to jerk backwards, falling off Bon's lap and landing upside down on the floor. _**Again**_ Bon thought trying to see who it was. But before he could, whoever it was that saw them was already gone running down the hall.

As Rin tried to regain his balance Bon shot out the door and looked down the hall, trying to see who it was. The moment he spotted her long, purple twin tails turning the corner he knew exactly who it was. _**Izumo**,_ he thought, _**this is going to be trouble**._

Bon slowly walked back into the room and saw Rin sitting Indian style on the bed. "Who was it?" He asked, "Was it my brother?" Bon sighed. "It was Izumo, she want running down the hall." He then heard a chuckle escape from Rin. "What?" Bon said. "I don't know," Rin replied, "But somehow almost getting caught makes me want to continue even more." A smirk crossed Rin's face. Their make-out-session lasted about 8 more minutes before they left to try and catch their next exorcist cram class.

When they entered the class there were murmuring and stares. They quietly walked to their own separate seats. _**Did she tell?**_ Rin thought turning to look at Izumo. Izumo simply blushed and diverted her eyes. Then he looked at Bon, who was trying to explain to Shima and Konekumaru why he missed the last class. Rin sighed and stared daydreaming, but it wasn't his usual daydream, it was about what just happened not more than 30 minutes ago. It was a dream about what would have happened if they weren't interrupted by Izumo busting in the room.

_**(Daydream Rin's POV)**_

_**Bon kissed me hard and started to massage my ass. I started to moan as our tongues wrestled and teeth clashed. My pants started to get tighter and tighter until it hurt. Seeing the painful arousal on my face Bon moved one hand from my ass and slightly brushed it against the front of my pants. "Ahh" I moaned breaking the kiss and wrapping my arms around Bon's neck. I feels so good, too good. Bon lifted my t-shirt from over my head to reveal my naked chest. I felt a cold touch hit me as Bon slowly circled my nipple with his thumb. The ticklish feeling at first soon turned to pleasure when he pinched my nipples, rolling them in-between his thumb and index finger. Every place he touched soon started to heat up. I could feel myself getting harder and harder with every touch. I was too preoccupied with the pleasure I was feeling to even notice that Bon had unzipped my pant, showing my hard member through my boxers. I buried my head in Bon's broad shoulders and took in his scent in long deep breaths. "I want you" I heard Bon whisper in my ear with a hoarse voice that showed he was feeling it just as much as I was. I stared in awe as Bon removed his shirt and both of our pants. We were now laying on the bed in only our boxers. Bon hungrily licked my lips and plunged his tongue down my throat again. More.**_

_**(End of Daydream)**_

Rin was woken by the opening and closing of the door as the class teacher Mr. Okumura, his younger brother, walked into the room. _**Crap**_, he thought as he felt the erection in his pants, _**I guess I'll have to wait until it goes down on its own.**_

"Is everything ok Ms. Kamiki?" Yukio asked noticing the change in her usual character. The second Yukio asked that both Rin and Bon's eyes shot over to Izumo. Seeing the worried looks on their faces Izumo turned to Yukio, "I'm fine. I was just, um… thinking." That being said Yukio continued teaching. Bon and Rin, to themselves, sighed in relief. _**Well that took care of the problem in my pants**_ Rin thought as he dozed off again, dreaming a less erotic dream then before.

At the end of class Yukio announced that, starting tomorrow, he was taking Shima and Shiemi on a weeklong exorcist trip with him to help the get the feel of being on an exorcist's job. "Because we won't be here there will not be class this week," Yukio said. This made Rin mad at first, due to the fact that he always asks Yukio to let him go on run, but he quickly got over it when he realized he would be able to be alone with Bon.

_**Distraction #1, my brother, would be out of the dorm. Distraction #2, Shima, would make it so Bon wouldn't have to sneak so much (I'll have to deal with Konekumaru later). And Distraction #3, Shiemi, nothing really against her but it would be bad if she walked in on us like Izumo did. And I'm pretty sure Izumo won't come over, or atleast she'll knock first**._ Rin smiled. _**This is going to be the best week ever.**_

_**Note - I want to thank & say to "addicted to yaoi"(my first comment) thanks and I was actually thinking that exact thing, that I needed more vivid language. I think it's kinda hard for me but I'm trying. I already wrote this chapter and I think I added a little more. I'll try to write more vividly with chapter 3. Also I want to say that I was planning to tr and update one a week since schools out, but about a week ago my laptop went into a bootloop and I has to restore it (lost all my data) I was so glad i saved this chapter to my doc manager. It may take me a while redownload microsoft word & re-type chapter 3. ****Like, Comment, Criticize, tell me what you think & what I need to do to make it better.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-5 DAYS LATER-**_

Rin clicked his tongue walking. _**The 'free week' is almost over, and I haven't spent one day with Bon. It's always 'I have to study' or 'It's too dangerous'.**_ Rin sighed looking at Y800 bread, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Crap, I only have Y500. Why is this stuff so expensive anyway?" Letting out another sigh Rin shoved his money back into his pocket and turned around. All of a sudden he had bumped his head and was on the ground. He looked up to see Bon's hand reaching out to help him back on his feet.

Once Rin was up and on his feet Bon busted out laughing, "Are you an idiot or something". Rin simply pouted. "What's wrong?" Bon whispered leaning into Rin. "My brother's been gone for a week, I've had the whole dorm to myself, and the week's almost over. Even then you've been rejecting me whenever I suggest we be alone when of course this is the best time for us to… um," Rin leaned closer to whisper more, "well, **be alone**". Bon looked at him in shock before snatching Rin by the hand and dragging him into a more secluded area. "So basically you're sexually frustrated, right Rin?" Bon said smirking. "Of course not" Rin said crossing his arms "Why would I be."

"Would it hurt you so much to honest?" Bon said

"Maybe." Rin replied sarcastically.

"How about this" Bon said not really paying attention to what it was he was saying, "If you admit it I'll come over to the dorm." Rin thought for a second. "Fine, you're right ok. I guess I maybe a little… sexually frustrated." Rin stated, saying the last part extra quietly. "Now come on." "Huh?" Bon said confused. "To the dorm, duh." Rin said pulling on Bon's hand. "Wait, now? But um… we haven't eaten yet" Bon said trying to stall time. "Yeah let's eat, and it's on me. I know you're hungry Rin. You've been drooling over that Y800 bread since I got here." Rin couldn't argue with that. He had almost forgotten how hungry he was with all the teasing Bon was doing. Suddenly his stomach growled, Bon smiled at him.

"Fine" Rin walked over to the food display, "But you better have a large wallet. It's on you right." Rin said with his usual ear to ear grin. Bon sighed and went to join Rin at the food display.

After Rin picked what he wanted to eat Bon could only afford to Y800 bread. _**Y**__**2500 **_Bon thought _**Y**__**2500 just to see Rin with an embarrassed look on his face**_. "You just had to choose the expensive food." Bon said finishing his last piece of bread. "Duh." Rin said half way cleaning his plate. Hearing his own stomach growl Bon realized that the bread did not fill him up at all. "Can I have a piece?" Bon asked. "Sure" Rin said looking both ways before picking up some food on his fork. He held the fork close to Bon's face, but not close enough for him to take a bite. "Say Ahh." Bon's cheeks turned red, "Wh-What are you doing? Idiot, we're out side". "Well, I guess you don't want any." Rin opened his mouth and slowly moved the fork away from Bon's mouth and towards his. Bon's stomach growled again. "Fine" he said slightly opening his mouth "ahhh." Rin's face lit up. He slowly but eagerly shoved to fork in Bon's mouth.

"I like this" Rin said out of nowhere. "You like what?" "This, you know, us being lovey dovey and all."

Finishing his food Rin grabbed Bon's hand. "Let's go to the dorm now." Rin said becoming impatient. "Wait" Bon said, "We can go to the dorm later. How about we go on a date?" Rin thought to himself, "Well I did have fun just now". Bon hopped out of his seat, "Ok, Where to first?"

They soon agreed to go to zoo out of town. A huge smile was painted on Rin's face as he walked side by side with Bon. "I still can't believe that you've never been to a zoo before" Rin said teasing Bon. "So… There just wasn't one near where I lived." Rin hopped in front of Bon, walking backwards, so that he could face him. "You were probably too busy studying and stuff to do anything fun." The conversation of random topics continued until they got to the zoo.

"We're here" Bon said pointing at the big brown arc with the word **ZOO** on it. Rin turned around excited to give Bon a full tour of the animal wonder world. "And it's on you." Rin smirked at Bon and ran inside. "Two adult tickets please." Bon asked to boy at the ticket booth who looked about their age and was nearly about to fall asleep on the job. After paying, Bon went to join Rin. "Look Bon look!" Rin said pointing at the monkey that was peeling an orange. "See, I bet you've never seen a monkey do that." Rin said smiling. Bon just sighed, content with seeing Rin smile. 'Look' and 'Over here' was most of all Bon heard as he was dragged from giraffes to hippos to whatever other animals were there at the zoo. Though they came there to look at the animals, Bon enjoyed the happy face Rin was showing even more.

After looking at tons of animals Bon led Rin into the gift shop. "Wow! I'm going to get something for Yukio and Shiemi and Kuro" Rin ran around grabbing little trinkets here and there. _**Like a kid in a candy store**_ Bon thought. Bon, on the other hand, bought the RADWIMPS album Zettai Zetsumei and some simple key chains for Shima and Konekumaru. _**I'm surprised they have rock albums in a zoo gift shop, Oh yeah, I wanted to get a gift for Rin. I wonder what I should get**_, Bon thought as he searched the store for Rin. Rin chuckled to himself, "Hey Bon, should we get something for Izumo. You know we need to stay on her good side." "Like a diary" Bon chuckled back. In the end they decided to get everyone in the class something, mostly key chains though.

After they left Rin pulled Bon aside to where no one was. "Why don't you want to be alone with me? And tell the truth." Rin was stubborn and determined, and Bon knew it. There was no use lying. "Because, we can easily get caught. It already happened, twice."

"So what if we get caught. It won't stop me from liking you."

"I guess you're right." Bon sighed in relief.

"So then, now that you're not scared anymore lets go" Rin said teasing.

"I was never scared" Bon said in a playful tone. As said, Bon and Rin both headed towards the dorm.

Instead of going to their usual room, they decided to go a room on the other side of the dorm. They wouldn't want to be walked in on for a third time.

After getting the room together they sat quietly on the bed. Bon was thinking, _**how should I set the mood**_, when apparently Rin didn't need one. He smashed his lips on Bon's. Not even bothered to request entrance Rin shoved his tongue down Bon's throat. He wrestled Bon's tongue; licking the top of his mouth, his teeth, sucking on his bottom lip. "Wait," Bon said in-between breaths, but Rin was in a trance, not hearing a word Bon was saying. "Wait," Bon said again pushing Rin off slowly. "What was that for?" Rin pouted. "Why so lustful all of a sudden?" Bon said as, if like answering his question, Rin's phone rang. "It's ok, you can answer it." Bon passed the phone to Rin. Rin looked at the caller ID, "It's Yukio. Even now, from mile away, he still manages to interrupt us."

"Answer it. It might be important." Bon said.

"Fine, but afterwards don't give me that shit about not being interrupted." Rin answered the phone, "Hey Yukio. What do you want now?" _**This is important Rin, where are you right now?**_ "Nowhere really, just at the dorm. Why?" _**Mephisto just informed me that you are supposed to be going through your mating season around now, so make sure you don't go anywhere or leave the dorm. There should be enough food in the kitchen.**_ "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it." _**This is serious Rin. There will be exorcists standing guard outside the dorm to make sure you don't leave.**_ "What, you're treating me like a wild animal now?" _**Well you are the son of Satan.**_ "So are you" _**Rin! I don't have time to argue with you. Just don't leave the dorm no matter what.**_

With that Yukio hung up the phone. "What was all that about?" Bon asked only hearing Rin's side of the conversation. "Apparently it's my mating season and Yukio wants to lock me away in this dorm until he gets back." Rin brushed it off like it was no big deal. "Well, maybe I should leave then." Bon said almost getting up before Rin pulled him back down on the bed. Rin, now straddling Bon, kissed him hard on the corner of his mouth, "No way. I've been waiting years for this, for you to like me back, for me to be with you like this. I'm not stopping now."

_**Note - Wow! almost didn't make it. It was 10pm Thursday when I finished typing it. I tried my be. I was thinking about just doing 5 chapters so there's going to be two more and the next two are probably going to be shorter then these. It's summer and all but starting next week I have soccor practice so I won't have much time. And I've been spending most of my time on the Sims 3. ...I'm getting off track so, oh yeah, The next chapter (ch.4) is going to be in Bon's POV. **__******Like, Comment, Criticize, tell me what you think & what I need to do to make it better.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_****__**WARNING - Lemon(mild), boyxboy, BoysLove, yaoi, you know. NPI = No Pun Intended**_

_****__**Chapter 4**_

_**-Bon's POV-**_

Rin pushed me on the bed. "No way. I've waited years for this, for you to like me back, for me to be with you like this. I'm not stopping now" he said. I could hear the truth and determination in his voice, he wasn't just saying it because of some mating seasonal instincts.

I didn't really want to object anymore. Rin lunged at me and kissed me hard. He was laying on me, and this time I let him dominate me in the kiss. Rin licked, sucked, and explored the inside of my mouth with his tongue. I pulled away from Rin, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, "If this continues even more than it has, I don't think I'll be able to stop." Rin's face was red and had a thin string of drool going down the side of his mouth from the intense kiss we just shared. His breathing was hollow and he was letting out so much pheromones that anyone would jump at the chance to have him.

"I'm sure, just… please" Rin said clinging to my shirt.

I felt a sudden urge to monopolize him. To lock him away from the world so that no one other than myself would be able to see the cute and sexy expression on his face. I pulled him in, kissing and sucking on his lips. I kissed a trail down his neck, at the same time trying not to leave hickeys. Led a trail of kisses going down his neck, to his collarbone, and back up 'til I reached his right ear. His ear must be one of his weak spots, because the moment I started licking his ear lobes he started to squirm above me. I grabbed Rin's shoulders and flipped us over so that I was on top.

I started kissing him again to distract him as I removed his shirt. I brushed his nipples with my thumb and slowly moved myself down so that I was face to face with them. As if predicting what I was going to do, Rin groaned, "Wait no… don't, ahh" as I licked his nipples. Starting to love the moans of pleasure Rin was making, I sucked his nipples and within seconds he shuddered and was left trembling. "Did you just…" I said as Rin covered his face. He didn't have to answer. I pulled Rin's pants off, revealing the wet stain on his boxers. Rin moved his hands from his face to cover his crotch. His face was blood red, and he was panting like he had just won a marathon. I started fondling and playing with his nipples again. I pinched his left nipple while I sucked on his right. His nipples started getting harder and harder. I didn't even know that a guy's nipples could get hard. I rolled his hardening nipple softly between my teeth. Rin let out a low moan and moved his hands, again, to cover his mouth.

I took this as an opportunity to advance the situation. I quickly lowered my hand and started rubbing his crotch. He moaned and jumped back, "It's not fair that I'm the only one half nude, and you're still fully dressed". Rin started unbuttoning my shirt. I slowly moved his hands away from my shirt. Eager to continue I lifted my shirt over my head, throwing it on the floor not really caring where I landed. Rin sat up and pushed me down on the bed. "I'll do this," he said as he unzipped my pants. "Wait…" but before I could get the rest of my words out my jeans were already on the floor next to his. His fingers lingered around the elastic of my boxer briefs for a while before he pulled them down, revealing my very happy member. "Rin, um, you can stop there." My words went unrecognized.

Rin wrapped his hand around my erection and started stroking up and down. "You don't have to do this," I said in-between moans. "It's ok," he said, "I love you, so I want to do this".

I don't know how to describe the expression on Rin's face as he stared at my erection, moving his hands up and down. It was a mixture of love, lust, and I don't know what else, but what I did know was that it was sexy as hell. I threw my head back in ecstasy as pleasure coursed through me. Suddenly I felt Rin's tongue trace up my length.

I shot up, "What are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to try doing this to you", Rin said swirling his tongue around the tip of my dick. I didn't think anything could feel this good. Not just me, I want Rin to feel good to. I reached my hand down and grabbed Rin's dick. With one hand on Rin's head and the other wrapped around his erection (NPI), I started, well, getting him off.

After a while I could feel that I hasn't going to last long. I pulled at Rin's hair, "R-Rin, let go". Rin stopped for a second and then started sucking harder and took me in deeper. I felt like I was going to burst.

"Rin, seriously, I'm about to cum!"

"It's ok Bon, me too. Just you touching me is enough to make me cum, and I get to touch you too."

His name was all I could get out when I suddenly released in Rin's mouth. At the same time I could hear Rin moan as his warm liquids shot into my hand. I sat up to see Rin staring, in a daze. It took me a while before I realized. "Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"Rin, what are you doing? Spit that out! You don't-" Before I could finish I saw Rin close his eyes and swallow. My eyes were wide looking at Rin. I can't believe he just swallowed my… stuff. A blush ran across my face.

"What?" Rin said looking confused.

"Why the hell did you swallow that?" I said reaching for the box of tissues to clean the cum off of Rin's face. "I wanted to. Actually it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would," Rin said licking the cum off the side of his face, "I could get used to it"

I simply wiped the rest of the cum off Rin's face and sighed, _**What am I going to do with him?**_

_**Note - I don't know if it's good, I really try not to stray from the characters' personalities too much. My first full chapter in POV.**_

_**Also Sorry for the delay, and that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. It's shorter because, while writing, I realized that chapter 4 was too long and I still wasn't done so I decided to cut it in half. I know I'm being indecicive but yeah, there will be a chapter 5 (which will probably be mostly lemon). I may post more because while reading wattpad I got the inspiration to write. So there will be more. I don't think I will be able to post chapters every week, but I will try every other week. THANKS :D **__****__******Like, Comment, Criticize, tell me what you think & what I need to do to make it better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_**WARNING - Lemon(mild), boyxboy, BoysLove, yaoi, you know.**_

_**Note to Readers - This is chapter 5. Chapter 4 has been updated so if you didn't read it check it out before reading this.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_-To be continued Bon's POV-_**

After we finished cleaning each other off Rin got up and ran out of the room. "I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle" he yelled going down the hall. I let out a sigh. Rin is too cute for words. And, maybe I'm crazy or just weird, but when Rin licked my cum off his face it made me want to jump his bone. 'I can get used to it" he says. I got up and put my underwear back on. Where did Rin go anyway?

I started to drift off thinking of Rin when I heard a vibrating noise come from across the room. It was a text from Rin. _**'Take a shower and wait. I'll be there in 20, no 15 minutes… And don't get dressed.'**_ Rin is always up to something. I walked down the hall to the closest bathing room. Even though Rin and I were the only ones in the dorm I still got fully dressed just to leave the room. When I got to the bathing room I undressed and got ready to shower.

After showering I realized that I had not brought a change of clothes. What am I going to do? Scanning the room I spotted a face towel on the other side of the room. I guess that will have to do. I grabbed the small towel and cover up my "private part". Looking both ways, I left the room and headed down the hall. I was looking behind me to make sure no one was there when I bumped into someone. Crap, I thought as I dropped the towel. I hurried and picked it back up to cover myself again. Scared of who it may be I slowly looked up. I saw Rin and sighed in relief. I thought it was Mr. Okumaru or someone. "Damn it Rin, you scared me half to death. I thought it was your brother." Rin stared at me with a lustful look. "Um, Rin?" That's when I saw the black bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?" I asked trying to lighten the awkwardness. I saw Rin look up and down my body before grabbing my hand and basically dragging me to the room.

When we got to the room Rin smashed his lips on mine. I gasped and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. It was a kiss full of passion. After about a minute I pulled away. "What's gotten into you Rin?"

"It's your fault for seducing me" he said pouting.

"How did I seduce you?"

"Walking out nude. Of course I would want you." He justified.

"I didn't have any clothes, well whatever. What's in the bag?"

Rin grinned and picked up the bag that he had dropped in the attempt to attack me. He walked to the bed and dumped the bag out on it. Boxes of condoms and lubricants poured out on the bed. My face went scarlet, "Where did you get that from?" "I got it a few days ago, when I found out that Yukio was going to be gone for a week," he said "I thought we may need it, but it was all the way in the other room." Rin looked at me and blushed. I was suddenly aware that I was naked and my "mini-me" was getting a little too excited. I could tell Rin, who was only wearing boxer briefs, was too through the bulge in his pants. Rin wrapped his arms around my neck and lightly kissed me. "Let's continue" he said leading me to the bed. The back of Rin's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall on his back. Rin's arm, still around my neck, pulled me down on top of him. There was no reason to refuse him, due to the fact that I was just as turned on as he was at the moment.

I kissed him hard and let my hands roam to his waist, then his hips, then down to his butt. Still not breaking the kiss I started to grope his ass. "Ahh," Rin moaned arching his hips "Bon, your knee." I looked down to see my knee basically rubbing his dick. An evil smirk ran across my face. I rubbed Rin's dick with my knee harder. He arched his back again. I moved my hands down and pulled his boxers off. I bent down and flicked my tongue across the tip of his dick. "Bon" Rin moaned as I licked all around his dick. I want Rin to feel good, as good as I felt before. A thought came to mind. Maybe it would work. I took a deep breath and began to take Rin in my mouth. I was taking him in all the way to the hilt, while at the same time trying to lick him. This made Rin go crazy. Out of nowhere Rin jerked his hips up, making his dick plunge down my throat. I started gagging and coughing. Rin grabbed my head "I'm sorry Bon. I just felt so…" "It's ok" I said starting back licking him.

This time I let my finger wander down to his opening. Suddenly Rin flipped us over and was now on top of me. "I'm top" Huh?

"Since when?" I said smirking.

"Since a second ago when I realized how sexy you would look beneath me" Rin said grabbing the lube and coating his fingers in it.

Then I realized that Rin was serious about topping me. "Whoa, wait Rin!" That's when Rin shoved one finger in my ass. It took a minute or two before the pain dulled and I started to feel pleasure. I let out a moan, which made Rin add a second finger. After going through the pain and pleasure process again as Rin tried to loosen me up Rin's finger brushed against a spot in me that made me arch my back in pleasure.

"Ahh, there" I said unconsciously. Rin smirked, "Here?" he said brushing against that spot again. God, it felt good. I felt as if I was going to cum right there, that's before Rin pulled his fingers out. Before I could object I felt Rin's member press against my entrance. _**WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Has Rin's dick always been that big? There's no way that's going to fit in me**_, I cried to myself.

"Ready?" Rin said looking like he too was about to burst. I relaxed a little. I always imagined myself topping Rin but I guess it's ok to be the bottom, for Rin. I nodded slowly. A huge grin appeared on Rin's face before he pushed himself into me. The pain lasted longer, way longer than with fingers, but the moment Rin hit that spot I went crazy. Every thrust made me feel as if I was on cloud nine. Rin started stroking me in union with the thrusts. Rin kissed me, "Bon, I'm gonna…" "Yeah. Me too" I said as I released into Rin's hand and all over my chest. I felt Rin release too before collapsing on the bed. After cleaning off we both fell on the bed and dozed off.

I was awaken by Rin shaking me. "What is it?" I said still half sleep.

"Hurry, you have to get up. Yukio's here" Rin said running around trying to find me some clothes. "I ran into him in the kitchen. Here, Throw this on." Rin had tossed me a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "There are guards almost everywhere so we will have to sneak out of the back." Rin peaked out of the door to make sure no one was there. I got dressed and both I and Rin headed down the hall. When we were walking/sneaking down the hall it was like we were in a horror movie trying not to get caught by killer. We looked behind us after every 5 steps. "There's the back door, just down the hall." Rin said grabbing my hand. We were just foots away from the door when a hand grabbed both our shoulders. "What are you two doing here?" I hear Mr. Okumura's voice "And why are you wearing my clothes?" _**CRAP!**_

_**Note - UNEXPECTED UKE! I don't know why but I love when the person you think is going to be the seme turns ou to be the uke. Cliffhanger? Maybe? XD There is going to be one more chapter after this, I promise. 6 chapters in all. I want to thank you all for your support. To those who have commented, favorite, followed, or read. I really want to try writing a story that is not a fanfic. I already have a lot of ideas and I'm really excited, all I need to do is put it on paper. (but after I write chapter 6 of this one)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_****__**Disclaimer - I do not own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or the characters. If I did it would have been a yaoi anime. All rights go to Kazue Katō & whoever else.**_

_****__**Note - We're going on a trip on Friday so I decided (since I finished early) to post it earlier. Final Chapter!**_

**_Chapter 6_**

"Crap!" Bon thought, "Why the hell did Rin give me his brother's clothes?" Rin turned around, facing Yukio, "We were just hanging out and stuff. Bon was just about to leave. Right?" Bon paused for a second "Oh, um yeah." 'I hope this works' was written all over Rin's face. At the same time 'Do you really expect me to believe that' was written all over Yukio's. "Rin, Guards have been watching this place since last night. How the hell did he get in?" Yukio said waiting for a confession.

"Um, I stayed over to tutor him. You know, to improve his grades." Bon said slightly panicking. "Do you really expect me to believe that Rin would actually study, now I want the truth. You have 30 minutes to get your story together. I'll be in the kitchen finishing breakfast." Yukio said going down the hall to kitchen, were he had almost forgot he was cooking something. _**Thank God the food didn't burn**_ Yukio thought and he turned down the oven, he sighed _**what am I going to do with these kids?**_

Back in Yukio & Rin's room Bon and Rin sat wondering what to do. After about 5 minutes of silence Rin finally spoke. "Do you think we should tell him?" Rin said not really caring if he found out. _**How could Rin not care?**_ Bon thought _**What if everyone in the school found out.**_ "What if everyone finds out" Bon said "And who knows how your brother will react to it." Rin fell back on his bed and crossed his arms. "Frankly I don't care of my brother find out. That doesn't mean we're going to break up, right?" Bon grabbed Rin and gave him a hug. "Of course not, I always love you." Bon softly kissed Rin on the lips. Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck and deepened the kiss. He licked Bon's bottom lip asking for entrance. Bon pulled away. "We can't, your brother will be here any moment." "Fine" Rin said letting out a loud and obvious sigh, "So, do you want to tell Yukio or should I." Bon ran his fingers through his hair, "No I will."

Bon and Rin had about 5 more minutes to plan out what they were going to say before Yukio came in to talk to them. Bon and Rin sat on Rin's bed while Yukio sat across the room on his bed. To break the silence Yukio started the questioning. "Ok, so I'll ask you, Rin. Why is Bon here even though I told you yesterday not to leave or have anyone over?" Rin looked at Bon, and Bon started to panic inside. _**Holy Crap, why can't I remember what I planned on saying!**_ Bon started panicking. "We're going out" Bon said receiving a look of surprise from both Yukio and Rin. "He was here before you called" Rin added. Seconds later the tension died down a little and Yukio sighed. "I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be. How long have you two been 'going out'?" "Almost a month" Rin said smitten about Bon. Yukio cleared his throat. "I still don't 100% approve of this relationship, but I can't really make you to break up either. So all I can say is Bon, don't let Rin affect your grades and," Yukio let out a sly cough "don't break Rin's heart." Bon blushed a little and nodded, _**how can he say that with a straight face?**_ "Also" Yukio added, "We're supposed to be having a study session over tomorrow so try to be discrete about your 'relationship', ok." "Ok" Rin said still smiling from the fact that his brother 'kinda' approves of them. Yukio left to do his daily exorcist practice and Bon and Rin read manga, played video games, and occasionally kissed a little.

The day went fast and before they knew it, it was already almost dark out. "I guess I should be leaving" Bon said heading outside. Just as Bon was walking out the door Rin yanked his arm and pulled him back in, giving him a kiss. "See you tomorrow" he said waving Bon goodbye. That night Rin secretly made an extra lunch box before going to bed.

The next morning Rin woke up, got ready, and went to school like any other day. He fell asleep in class and slacked off like he usually would. When it was time for lunch he was circling around the cafeteria watching Bon. _**When is he going to be alone**_ Rin thought watching Bon talk with Shima and Konekomaru with a lunchbox clutched tightly behind his back. The second Bon was alone Rin ran up to him and pulled him away into an empty area. "Here" Rin said shoving the lunchbox into Bon's chest. Rin looked away and blushed, "I made it for you so you better eat it." Bon smiled and took a bite of the food. "It's good."

For the rest of lunch Bon told his friend to leave without him and spent it eating with Rin. After lunch in class Yukio announced to everyone that they were going to have a study session at their dorm. The rest of the day went on as usual, other than the occasional kisses that Bon and Rin would share whenever they were alone. Before Rin left to go home he waited until everyone else had left the room, gave Bon a big smooch, and whispered in his ear "I'll text you".

The first thing Rin did when got home was plop on his bed and take out his phone. He began texting Bon.

[Hey Bon. I was thinking and well, wanna come over early and have a little fun?]

[I want to, but remember what your brother said, we have to be discrete. Plus Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Izumo are supposed to be there too.]

[It's ok Bon. Strictly PG18 ;)]

[...Rin]

[Nothing rated R, I promise]

[Fine. What time, 6:00pm maybe. Everyone's supposed to be there at 7:00, one hour should be enough for some PG18 fun. ]

[Sure, see you then]

[Love you]

[You too]

With that Rin closed his phone and buried his face in his pillow. He was rolling on the bed blushing like an idiot to the fact that Bon texted him 'I love you', when Yukio walked in to get some books. "What are you doing?" Yukio asked looking at Rin. Rin blushed again, "Nothing, just texting Bon." Yukio sighed, "Just remember what I said, people will be over" and left the room. Rin giggled to himself and texted Bon again, [Come through the back door, I'll let you in].

Rin was waiting by the back door for about 5 minutes before Bon came. The moment Bon open the door Rin lunged at him and kissed him hard. "Let's go" Rin said pulling Bon to his room. When Bon sat on the bed Rin sat in Bon's lap and straddled him. Passion arose as teeth, lips, and tongues clashed in an intense kiss. Moans of ecstasy filled room as Bon shoved his tongue down Rin's throat. "Mmm Bon" Rin ran his fingers through Bon's hair. Bon placed his hands on Rin's upper thigh and lifted him up. Bon laid Rin on the bed and continued to attack his lips. Consumed by passion and lust, Bon started to grind his knee against Rin's crotch. Bon broke the kiss and brushed Rin's lips with his fingers. "Say ah" Bon said grinding against Rin once more. Rin let out another moan and Bon inserted two fingers in Rin's mouth. He squeezed Rin tongue in between his finger and caressed every inch of Rin's mouth. "You know, your tongue is pretty long" Bon said kissing Rin's neck. "Mmm" Rin cried unable to speak due to the fact that Bon was still thrusting his fingers in to his mouth. "Oh, sorry" Bon said removing his fingers and replacing it with his mouth.

Suddenly the door opened, jaws dropped, and everything in the room froze. Bon and Rin turned to find Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru, and Shiemi standing at the door. _**Not again**_ Izumo thought as she sighed and left down the hall. Shiemi closed her eyes and blushed. Konekomaru and Shima stood there in shock. That whole scene lasted about 30 seconds before Shima snapped back into his senses and shut the door.

Bon climbed off of Rin and sat up on the bed. Rin followed him. "Crap, I knew it was a bad idea to do this now." Bon cupped his face in his hands, "Now how are we going to explain this to them." Rin sighed, "I don't know, just tell them the truth. But that aside Bon, what came over you before?" Bon blushed, "Sorry, I kinda lost myself a little." "That's not it, I kinda liked it" Rin said wrapping his arm around Rin's neck. A small peck was exchanged before Yukio busted through the door. Bon and Rin straightened up and looked at Yukio. Bon was embarrassed, Rin was nonchalant, and Yukio was furious. "What did I tell you two" Yukio pinched the base of his nose, "You know what, I don't even care but you two have to explain everything to them." "Ok." They both said in union causing them to blush a bit. Yukio left the room and Bon sighed. "Well at least it was worth it" Rin stated as he gave Bon a peck and walked to the door. "We better explain to them, I'll do it since you told Yukio." They both got up and left the room.

Though they had heard talking, the moment they walked into the room with the other there was only silence. Rin walked up. "Well to put it shortly, I and Bon have been dating for almost a month." He sat at the table with the other guys. "Now let's start studying." No one wanted to speak first, not even Bon. _**Rin's way of explaining... well at least he got it done.**_ Bon sighed and sat beside Rin. "You have to be kidding me" Konekomaru said still in the shocked faze.

"I already knew" Izumo said with, for some reason, a superior look on her face.

"Whoa wait how?" Shima asked.

"I caught them making out 2 weeks ago. I was shocked at first but I've had 2 weeks to let it sit in." She turned to Bon and Rin "But seriously you guys should really learn how to lock a door." Bon and Rin blushed. Shima leaned back in his chair, "It's really none of my business that you guys are going out so it's fine with me." Everyone else soon agreed and they began the study session. Bon leaned over and whispered in Rin's ear, "Is it just me or did this go better then I though". Rin gave him a quick kiss so that no one saw them. "Yeah!"

After the study session was over everyone left, well everyone except Bon. Rin sat on Bon's lap at the table and talked. "Guess what Shima asked me" Rin said in a playful tone. "What did he ask?" "He said 'Does it really feel that good to take it in the ass'". Bon's eye widened. "What did you say?" Rin giggled and whispered in Bon's ear "I said I wouldn't know."

Bon sighed, _**Rin really is My love, a demon.**_ ❤❤❤

_**Notes - You know me, I had to add a little action in it. Last chapter, I don't know about it. Good Bad, tell me. I didn't expect this to be the longest chapter, but it is. Instead of writting it on paper first (like I did the other chapters) I typed it on my phone. One night at 3am I lost over 200 words of data. I rolled up in a ball and cried until 4am. I want to thank everyone for there support. **_

_**I'm going to put this story up on wattpad (Another-Fujoshi), so check it out. Comment, vote, follow. I will later(far future) be adding a story on wattpad (not fanfic) I want it to be about a fujoshi. I also want to put a Gay Movie list on there, of my favorite gay films or ones I thought was good. So... yeah, check it out! X)**_

_**To: Sora Arashitori, Himeko7, Animefangirl365, Emilie101, Addicted to Yaoi, Girlsandguysandmoreguys, and MichealMyers. Thank you for your comments, they really made me happy and incouraged me to do more. **_


End file.
